Murderous Warblers
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: Sebastian Smythe couldn't take it anymore, he pulled out the gun and pointed it, roughly, towards Kurt, and fired.
1. The Attack

"Tell me you love me, right now." Sebastian screamed, tears streaming down his face as he weakly held up the gun towards Kurt. "I'll shoot, I swear."

The two clubs were speechless, they stood there, frozen. Afraid if they moved they would upset the emotionally-wrecked Warbler and be shot.

"Sebastian…there's no need for this. Put the gun down, please." Blaine said, casting a glance at Kurt, who was practically soaked in his own tears and trembling violently. Blaine wanted to run up to him and hug him until he was okay, but that wasn't an option unless he wanted the situation to turn violent.

"My whole life, I've suffered with no one to love, no one. And I've finally found you, Blaine, a boy who believes in true love. I want that. I want you. And I'm not leaving here until I get what I want." Sebastian said, trembling, but managing to stiffen up and push his sadness aside and put his anger forward.

For once in Blaine's life, he had no idea what to do. This was a life-death situation, and by far the most important event in his life, and he had no idea how to handle it. Blaine looked behind him to see the awe-stricken Warblers trembling, Nick and Jeff holding each other's hands, not caring who saw for once. He saw Santana and Brittany holding each other's hands as tight as humanly possible, the first time Blaine ever saw Santana in a frightened state. Even Puckerman who probably owned a gun and lives around violence on a daily basis was frozen and terrified. Blaine's decision on how to handle this situation impacted everyone single one of these people, his friends. Especially the love of his life.

"Just say you love him, it doesn't matter!" Artie screamed.

"Shut it, wheels. He has to mean it. I know he does, he just has to say it." Sebastian shouted, pointing his gun at Artie, then back at Kurt.

"Sebastian, this is between me and you. Don't harm Kurt, please-"

"No, he's the reason we can't be together. He's the reason my life's a mess." Sebastian said, growing more furious by the comment.

"_Shit_" Blaine thought. Sebastian cocked his gun. "No-!"

Everyone closed their eyes as Sebastian shot his gun, expecting to see Kurt on the floor in a bloody mess. Instead, they heard the screams of not only Kurt, but Blaine. He had taken a shot in the shoulder for Kurt.

"BLAINE!" Kurt said, screaming in terror as his boyfriend writhed in pain on the stone-cold concrete of the parking lot floor. Blood was spewing out of his shoulder. "Someone call for help!"

Everyone was running around screaming and shouting as Sebastian realized what he had done, dropped the gun, and ran. Finn fumbled with his phone and finally managed to call for an ambulance.

Kurt, still in a bloodstained Marc Jacob's jacket, sat in a very familiar place, rocking back and forth, biting his nails anxiously awaiting a doctor to tell him the bad news.

"Mr. Hummel?" A doctor said softly.

"Yes, is he alright?" Kurt said as he shot out of the waiting room seat.

"Yes, but he will have to undergo surgery. The bullet just missed the major tissue in his shoulder, so there will be no permanent damage. He is very, very lucky. But I'm afraid I cannot release him without a parent present."

The waiting room, which was filled with Warbler and New Directions members, went from low whispers and the slightly annoying noise of turning the pages of a magazine, to dead silent. Everyone casted glances at each other, they all knew about Blaine's parents.

Suddenly, Burt and Carol busted through the doors. "We're here. Is he okay?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson?" The doctor asked.

"No, Miss. But we are the closest things to it." Burt said breathlessly, awaiting the answer to his previous question.

"Mr. Anderson is going to be all right, I'll just need you to sign these papers."

"May we see him?" Kurt said, still shaking.

"Ye-" The doctor began to say, but before finishing, Kurt was already rushing to see Blaine.

"Blaine!" Kurt smiled, rushing to Blaine's bedside.

"K-Kurt" Blaine said groggily, managing to slip his hand into Kurt's.

"I-I love you so much." Kurt said, crying heavily.

"I love you so much too" Blaine coughed, still recovering from being under anesthesia.

"Why did you take the bullet for me?" Kurt cried.

"I love you, and I need to protect you."

"You could have died, Blaine!"

"But I didn't. And if I didn't jump in front of you, Sebastian would have shot you right in the chest, and I can't live without you." Blaine struggled to say.

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek, pulling away just before everyone crowded in.

"I am yours forever, I love you." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.


	2. Court

"How does the jury find the defendant, Sebastian Smythe on the charge of attempted murder?"

"We, the jury, find Sebastian Smythe not guilty on all charges."

"Thank you."

Blaine's heart stopped beating for a second, and anger arose in him. He has had nightmares ever since the event occurred, nightmares in which Kurt was the victim. The nightmares haunted him all the time.

Blaine could care less for the antagonizing pain in his shoulder. What hurt the most is he attempted to harm Kurt, and now he was going to get away with it.

"WHAT? THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS" Blaine screamed.

The judge pounded her gavel on the desk, "Order, Order. Mr. Anderson, the jury didn't find enough sufficient evidence to convict Mr. Smythe of anything. I'm sorry, but that is no excuse to misbehave in my courtroom!"

Blaine was pulled back down into his seat by his lawyer and patted on the shoulder by Burt, who offered to step in as his parents in the trial since Blaine is just a minor. Blaine glanced over to see Sebastian and his father, who happened to be a state's attorney, evilly parade out of the courtroom.

Blaine turned around to talk to Kurt, but Kurt was nowhere to be seen. Only the new Directions and a few Warblers were behind him.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine panicked. "And Finn?"

"Kurt ran out crying, Finn went after him." Santana said, gesturing towards the door. "Oh, and sorry about the slutpig not being convicted."

Blaine began to leave his seat, but was stopped by his lawyer.

"No Blaine, we need to talk." His lawyer said.

"No, I need to find Kurt. Now." Blaine said, dashing out of the courtroom. He knew what Kurt was doing.

Blaine bursted into the men's bathroom, to see Kurt fumbling with a large bottle of pills and Finn trying to stop him.

"No, I can't, It's my fault, I don't deserve to be here anymore! Let me do this!" Kurt bawled, managing to get the pill bottle open.

"KURT! No!" Blaine said, rushing up to Kurt's side and grabbing his waist, pulling him in close.

"Bl-Blaine. It's my fault. I don't deserve you." Kurt continued to cry.

"Finn, I got this." Blaine said, gesturing for Finn to leave.

"Alright. Kurt, I love you man." Finn said, walking out of the bathroom.

Blaine let go off Kurt for a brief minute, locking the bathroom doors and returned to Kurt's side. He managed to pull the bottle of pills out of Kurt's hand and into the garbage.

"You know, Blaine. Those were the pills my mother used to kill herself with. It would have worked. I could have already been dead by now and not a burden to you anymore." Kurt said blankly.

"Kurt, you aren't a burden to me. You are the polar opposite. You are an angel to me, a savior. If you were gone, I would have nothing to live for. We would both be dead, and thank goodness I caught you in time, or we would have had two dead boys who are loved by so many. The world doesn't need that. No one does. And Kurt, if you were dead your father would have nothing, and I would have nothing. You mean so much, Kurt. I love you, and you don't owe your life to me, I owe my life to you. You saved me from my terrible life, and now I will return the favor. We are going to get Sebastian."


	3. Bloody Mess

**Note- I'm still confused to what an author's note is.**

The glee club sat, circled in the choir room, looking in awe as Blaine spoke of his vicious plan. He seemed to have Puck and Santana in on it, but the rest of the club was terrified.

"And then we will hide the body, we won't ever get caught." Blaine choked. His words were so morbid.

"Blaine, you have got to be kidding me!" Rachel screamed. "We can't kill Sebastian; all of our futures will be ruined!"

"Hush. Okay so you definitely aren't in on it. Puck, Santana?"

"I don't know pretty boy. I'm bad, but murder is way out of my league." Santana said.

"I guess I'm in. I'll be even more bad-ass." Puckerman agreed.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Quinn yelled. "No one is murdering anyone. We will get Sebastian, but not this way!"

"Quinn, he almost _murdered_ Kurt!" Blaine trembled at the thought. "And that almost caused Kurt to commit suicide. The system failed on us, we have to take this into our own hands."

Everyone glared at Kurt, who bowed his head in shame. Finn and Blaine shot each other glances of sympathy.

"K-Kurt, you tried to _kill_ yourself?" Rachel asked softly.

"….It wasn't the first time either. And it would have worked. I was just so-, so tired of the world. I always screw it up." Kurt began to cry.

"No baby, don't cry." Blaine said, scooting his chair closer to Kurt and cuddling closer to him.

Just then, Mr. Shuester walked into the room, holding big books filled with old sheet music. "Look what I f- hey, what's going on here? Kurt, are you okay?"

"Everything's fine, Mr. Shue. We were just-uh," Kurt began to say, choking up.

"We were just deciding what songs to sing for regionals when Kurt told us the song reminded him of a very heartbreaking story on sixbillionsecrets." Blaine lied.

"Okay, why does everyone seem so confused and awe-stricken?" Mr. Shue said, crossing his arms in confusion.

"It's full of angst. And it has such an unexpected ending. And a confusing plot-line." Blaine replied quickly.

"Alrighty. Well I found a bunch of old classics the judges will love at regionals. We sung these songs back when I was in glee!"

Blaine leaned up against the alley wall. It was freezing outside, so he stuck his hands in his pockets and flipped up his hood. His mind was racing with dark, morbid thoughts as he awaited the arrival of his partners in crime.

After a few more minutes, two figures came walking towards him. Blaine pushed himself of the alley wall and stood up straight. Finally they were here, and they were going to do this.

"You bring the gun?" Blaine asked Puckerman.

"Yup. My parents didn't even ask why I took it. They were probably too stoned." He answered.

"I brought the rope." Santana added.

"Let's do this." Blaine said sternly, grabbing the items as he began to walk towards his victim's place of residence.

After catching a quiet taxi ride to Dalton, the three managed to sneak in the back into where the boys boarded. Blaine knew how to do this without getting caught- he had snuck in and out so many times to count.

"How do you know which room is his?" Santana whispered.

"It's going to be my old room. There was no other free spots for juniors, were packed." Blaine said, tip-toeing his way down the hallway that was oh-so-familiar.

They finally arrived the room where Sebastian was boarding. They stood frozen, staring blankly at the door and taking deep breaths.

"Let's do this thing." Puck broke the silence.

Blaine easily picked the lock, and slowly opened the door, not that the doors of Dalton Academy squeaked. They were too high-class.

Santana and Puckerman followed Blaine into the dark room, careful not to knock anything over.

"Oh my-" Blaine gasped, eyes-bulging out of his head as he peered down at the floor next to the bed.

"What?" Santana tensed up. She wished she never agreed to this.

The two walked over to where Blaine's eyes were glued, to find Sebastian Smythe in a bloody mess all over the floor. Someone had beaten them to it.


	4. Murderous Warblers

**Note- I was very stuck on how to end this, so sorry if it isn't as good quality as the other chapters. I hope you like it though.  
>And ps, I forgot to mention Blaine's shoulder was basically healed when he attempted to murder Sebastian.<strong>

* * *

><p>"You guys WHAT? Give me one good reason I shouldn't turn you in right now!" Rachel screamed.<p>

"We didn't kill him. He was already dead." Puckerman answered.

"You still attempted to, and you broke in! Imagine if someone caught you guys!" Quinn shouted back, hands on her hips.

"This is really serious! We thought you guys were just kidding about killing Sebastian…but you guys actually went for it!" Artie panicked.

The choir room went silent. They were all huddled in a circle again. Everyone was either panicking, or pissed.

"I'm sorry guys. He just….he tried to hurt Kurt. I couldn't let him get away with that. I lost control." Blaine answered, ashamed of his actions.

"Well, I guess we should all be glad they didn't actually kill Sebastian." Tina answered, trembling with fear.

"Then who did?" Quinn answered, still extremely disappointed in her friends actions.

"Don't know." Santana answered. She has been very paranoid ever since that night at Dalton, afraid that every little footstep behind her was the police coming to throw her in jail for breaking and entering.

Again, Mr. Shuester walked in, this time, without saying anything.

"Who did it?" Mr. Shuester asked emotionlessly.

Blaine, Santana and Puckerman all stared at each other. They started to panic.

"Huh, I asked a question. Who did it?" Mr. Shuester began to yell.

"Did what, Mr. Shue?" Rachel said, trying not to stutter her words in fear.

"I know Sebastian is dead. Figgins told me, and the police are investigating. They are going to catch you, so you better come clean." Mr. Shuester started to yell louder.

"He got what was coming to him." Puckerman answered.

"You did it, Puck?" Shuester yelled.

"No, wish I had." Puckerman answered calmly.

"Then who did?"

"Mr. Shuester, I need to come clean. Puckerman, Santana and I went to go kill him, but he was already dead. I swear we didn't do it." Blaine answered, shaking violently.

"You guys WHAT? How could you? I have a zero tolerance violent rule here!" Mr. Shuester screamed, dropping the box of sheet music he was holding.

* * *

><p>"Alright, well if you didn't do it, who did?" The policeman interrogated.<p>

"I don't know, sir." Blaine answered politely.

"Wait happened to your shoulder then, boy? You get hurt murdering that poor boy?"

Blaine almost forgot about his injured shoulder, it was practically healed by now. "No, I happened to have been shot by that 'poor boy'." Blaine fumed.

"I call that motive. And watch your tone." The policeman answered.

Blaine was speechless. He didn't do it, but he wish he had. The reality of the situation hit him. Blaine was caught up in anger ever since Sebastian shot him, and he felt like he was a completely different person. He missed the old, proper, Mr. Perfect Blaine.

Suddenly, Trent, a former friend of Blaine, and a Warbler, was being cuffed and dragged towards a jail cell. Following him was former-warbler, Wes and David, all looking guilty as ever.

Another policeman interrupted Blaine's interrogation and whispered into the other policeman's ear.

"Looks like you were right. You're free to go." The policeman mumbled, looking ashamed he had wrongfully convicted this boy.

"Who did it?" Blaine asked, peering over towards his old friends being dragged away.

"Those men over there confessed." The policeman answered angrily.

"May I go speak to them?" Blaine asked, he couldn't believe that they would ever do that.

"Whatever." The policeman answered, storming off.

Blaine walked over to the cellar they were being held in. They all looked extremely guilty, sitting in silence.

"Blaine?" Trent answered, sitting up, his hands still cuffed behind his back.

"You guys did this?" Blaine responded. "Why?"

"He took over the Warblers, and bossed us around. He would hit us and threaten that he would kill us if we ever told anyone what he was doing. He forced us to get rid of the counsel. And after he shot you, Blaine, we couldn't take it anymore. I told Wes and David who were away at Yale, and they couldn't believe it. They came back, tried to reason with him, but ended up being knocked unconscious. That night, we took a knife, and all stabbed him multiple times." Trent answered, sounding extremely regretful.

"Oh my…" Blaine answered, anger bubbling inside him. He wished he saw Sebastian's face as he was being stabbed.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later:<strong>

Kurt and Blaine were finally back in a happy state, as was the entire glee club. They had finally been served justice, even if it was extremely bloody and illegal.

"Blaine, I really love you." Kurt said.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt as they cuddled on Blaine's bed.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry for going extremely insane on you. I could tell you were feeling extremely confused on how to deal with me. You didn't even speak at all in glee club when the murder of Sebastian came up. I just, I wanted him to feel our pain. And I'm sure he did. I have also been going to therapy again." Blaine lamented, burying his head in Kurt's chest.

"I'm glad. And Blaine, I will always love you. I was very afraid when you were in a dark state. This was very adult stuff we were dealing with and you just didn't know how to handle it. Neither did I, or anyone." Kurt answered, twirling Blaine's hair.

"Kurt how can you still love me, I'm crazy! I tried to murder someone!" Blaine wept, pushing Kurt away.

"Hey if you hadn't, my father probably would have. And anyways, you didn't. You were just angry, and you're getting the therapy you need." Kurt replied, scooting back towards Blaine.

Blaine cuddled Kurt again. He felt Kurt's heartbeat as they lay there, silent. He was just glad that Kurt was still living and safe, and he was going to keep it that way.

**THE END.**


End file.
